


Texty Text

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [46]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Duke have fun with Joey's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texty Text

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted January 16, 2012](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/155169.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #061, Messages

"What are you doing?" Téa hissed.

Tristan chortled as he stealthily typed out a message on Joey's phone. "Oh c'mon. This'll be hilarious." It was pretty hard to type when he was laughing so much.

"Ooo! Write something about thinking he's sexy!" Duke whispered.

_hey there, sexy. i can't stop thinking about you..._

High in Kaiba Corp's main building, Kaiba glared at his phone. What the hell was this? He didn't have time to deal with any fangirls.

_... Who is this?_

He sighed when he saw the response.

_someone you know very well ;)  
we shouldn't deny this any longer. i know you want me_

Deciding to cut straight to the point, Kaiba looked up the phone number on his computer and saw something... alarming. To say the least, it was something he was not expecting.

The phone was registered to a one Joey Wheeler.

Why the hell was Wheeler sexting him?!

 _Wheeler, I know this is you. What the hell are you doing?_ he shot back.

_something i've wanted to for a long time, you stud muffin. the things i'd do to you... ___

Against his better judgement, Kaiba decided to humor him for a bit.

_What sort of things?_

"Oh, shit. This is getting serious..." Tristan laughed.

"Gimme," said Duke, grabbing the phone.

_ooo... i'd strip you down and tie you up and then lick_

"Oh crap! He's coming back!" Tristan warned as Joey's footsteps came closer. Duke hit the 'send' option prematurely.

"Uh... what's going on?" Joey said warily. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his phone in Duke's hands. "Hey!" he shouted, dropping the bags of chips in his hand before yanking his phone from the other's grasp.

Joey's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he read his phone and his so call "friends" laughed in the background. They continued to laugh even as Téa smacked them up-side the head.

Bent on damage control, Joey sent out a new text.

_Kaiba -- I didn't mean that! They stole my phone._

"Arg! Screw you guys! What did you do?!" Joey growled.

The two jokers laughed.

"No," Tristan said between chuckles, "I think Kaiba'd more likely want to screw you."

Joey growled again before furiously typing out another message.

_No seriously. Ignore those previous texts_

When Kaiba did not immediately respond to the last few messages, he started to worry. Only when he received a new message from Kaiba, about 15 minutes later, he let out a sigh of relief.

_Of course I didn't take it seriously. Do you think I'm an idiot?_

Joey groused and ignored the whooping in the background.

_No!_

Joey paused. Now what?

He winced as he typed out an awkward finishing message.

_Well... Bye._

Across the other side of town, Kaiba rolled his eyes.


End file.
